orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Virginia Coady
Dr. Virginia Coady is a doctor of geneticism and adviser to the military. She serves as the primary antagonist of Season 3 and a secondary antagonist of Season 5. Biography History P.T. Westmorland and Susan Duncan recruited Viriginia Coady, a visiting scholar at the time, to work with them on a project that would finally control human genetics. Together, they tried to unlock the unique genome of a child, but due to the state of technology in that time, the child started to develope tumors, brain damage and physical deformities. Still trying to succeed, they pushed forward and eventually created the monster that lived in the forest of the Island of Dr. Moreau. Susan eventually quit the project, and P.T. separated the two of them, leaving Susan and Virginia with their own projects (Leda and Castor, respectively). Season 3 Dr. Virginia Coady is briefly seen at the end of "The Weight of This Combination", smoking a cigarette and monitoring the crate which holds Helena. She gives the order for her to be released after almost 48 hours in captivity. After Helena is released, it is assumed that Dr. Coady orders for Helena to be medically examined and put through rigorous military tests. When Helena is waterboarded, Dr. Coady abruptly stops the "stress test"/torture, informing the soldiers that Helena is pregnant and thus cannot healthily withstand the procedure. Dr. Coady attempts to manipulate Helena by telling her that her family and Sarah sold her out to the military. She also informs Helena that she hopes to understand how she survives. After Rudy and Mark bring Sarah to the military base, Dr. Coady begins having her medical staff remove blood from her to begin testing. She later has Rudy transfer his own blood into Sarah. Dr. Coady secretly had the Castor Clones testing their disease on women, which is revealed to be sexual transmitted. After Paul Dierden finds out he has her arrested and the clones put on lock down. Rudy breaks her out, though and the two eventually find and kill Paul. After Sarah and Felix find the original, Coady sends Rudy after her, but her plan is thwarted by Ferdinand. She was then delivered to Susan Duncan, who had her drugged and comitted in a mental institution under the name Alex Ripley. Season 5 Siobhan gets intel from Ferdinand that a high-level Neolution defector named Alex Ripley is being held at a mental institution. When she goes there with Sarah, using a forged ID, they discover that the prisoner is actually Virginia Coady. Coady tells them about her history with Susan Duncan and P.T. Westmorland. When Sarah and S leave, she fakes a nervous break and steals Sarah's ID, thus securing her an escape out of the institution. Somehow, Coady makes her way to the Island, where P.T. Westmorland demands that she and Susan put their differences aside, as they are very close to succeeding in harvesting Kira's eggs. Coady then proceeds to offer Cosima a place by her side, which she turns down, due to her being "too insane". Later that same day, Ira approaches her while she is taking blood from a healthy young boy. They discuss Susan's influence on him, as well as his brothers. Coady even tests him, to see if he is glitching, and attempts to pull him onto her side by hinting that Susan might be keeping a cure from him. In the evening, Susan discovers that P.T. is using the blood of children to keep himslef alive. With the help of Mud, she manages to inject morphine into the blood, poisoning him. However, Mud came to regret her decision and alerts Coady, at which point Coady stops Susan and might have been connected to Susan's own death (presumably with morphine). Some time after that, Coady meets Rachel and examines her as to the efficacy of the treatment. The two of them talk about Susan, where she reveals that she was instrumental in her death. Virginia also has Mark transported to the island and blackmails him into looking for Helena, as well as giving her a sperm sample. Later, they visit Ira's grave, where Coady tells him that he is the only Castor clone left. Coady has Mark check on Gracie, as she is the one charged with finding Helena. When Helena is finally in her care, Coady keeps lying to Mark about Gracie's death to keep him on her side. Together with Westmorland, she transports Helena to the now abandoned Dyad Institute, where their plan is to take her twins from her and process their genome like they would have done to Kira. They also need fetal stemcells to cure Westmorland. At his behest, she induces labor. He also manipulated her into killing Mark, her last remaining son. Coady coaches Helena through labor. She also tries to manipulate her into giving up the babies willingly by attacking her character, and how she could never be a good mother. This, however, leads to Helena to try and kill herself, so Sarah's arrival is convenient, as Virginia can use her blood to keep Helena alive. Helena wakes back up and bashes Coady's head against a table, so she and Sarah can escape. Coady wakes back up and follows Helena's blood trail to the basement equipment room, where Helena is giving birth on the floor. When Art enters, she forces him to assist Helena at gunpoint. When Helena attempts to get up, Coady approaches her. Art then proceeds to take her gun, while Helena stabs her in the throat with a screwdriver. Personality Coady exhibited the personality traits of a sociopath, as she didn't seem to feel remorse about her actions. She felt like the ends justified the means, and has stated on multiple times that she was not afraid of doing wrong things for the right reasons. The most notable example of this was how she planned to develop a biological weapon from the Castor defect to end wars, as well as experimenting on Yanis with P.T. Westmorland in an attempt to control human genetics. Despite her sociopathic tendencies, Virginia seemed to genuinely care for her sons, the Castor clones. She was angry at Rudy for killing Seth, but quickly forgave him, and devoted her life to understand their illness, even if it was not just to cure them of it. She also showed affection towards anyone who cared for the Castors as well, like she did with Paul, although she ultimately killed him. Trivia *It actually seemed to break her heart to kill Mark, the only one of her children to have a chance at a (remotely) normal life, and his wife. *In "Guillotines Decide", it was revealed that Coady's part in P.T.'s masterplan was to sterilize those who couldn't afford the advanced fertilization. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters